


Novacaine

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: American Idiot (Album)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novacaine

Waves of delicious pleasure pulse through my heavy veins. So intense it's frightening. I can barely breathe.

“Nice isn't it?” Jimmy's voice cuts through my bliss and I realize he's holding my hand. Oh right, he was sitting by my bed...

And now he's lying down beside me, putting his half-smoked joint in my ashtray. He pulls me close to him, every touch sending thrills through my system. He places his lips on mine and blows a ribbon of smoke down my lungs.

“I'm dying.” I giggle into his neck.

“Welcome to heaven.”


End file.
